Eighteenth Year
by Lilith Rose
Summary: Kyo has been cursed to be a vampire since the age of ten, at his 18th birthday he'll become a vampire, but there is a catch he must suck the blood of the girl he loves most, a.k.a Tohru Honda Kyoru, and Yuki being uber jealous COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Eighteenth Year.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did, Yuki wouldn't be a problem.** (Evil smirk)

And with out further a due, let's get this story started.

A young boy with orange hair and green eyes, walked down the stairs happily.

"Mommy!" Said the little boy.

"Kyo, run! Run far away!" Yelled a woman as she was backed into a corner by a man in a black cape.

"Mommy." Said Kyo, suddenly the strange man turned around to look at the boy, the mans red eyes shined, he quickly descended on the boy, he picked the boy up and bit into his neck, he dropped the boy to the ground, the boys eyes became crimson, and his body lay there limp.

"Take that for defying me wench. On the eighteenth year of this boys life, he will become a vampire. That is what you get, for marrying that Sohma man, instead of me!" Yelled the man before disappearing into the shadows.

"Kyo, no! My son." Said the woman as she cradled the boy in her arms.

7 years later.

A teenage boy jumps of the roof of a house and lands on his feet, he then dashes into the kitchen and opens the fridge door, he takes out a carton of milk and begins to drink.

"Baka neko, you aren't the only one that drinks milk." Said Yuki angrily.

"Stop bugging me, kuso nezumi." Said Kyo as he put the milk down and slammed the fridge door.

"Yes Yuki kun, you shouldn't bug Kyo kun, after all it is his birthday tomorrow, and we don't want him upset for such a special day." said Shigure.

"Special?" Asks Tohru.

"It isn't everyday that a boy turns 18 now is it Kyo?" Asks Shigure.

"No it isn't." Said Kyo as he got up from his seat and went to his room.

"Why is he pissed?" Asked Yuki.

"It is something you wont understand." Said Shigure as he stared after Kyo.

Kyo was upstairs in his room asleep, it was hard not to sleep. Lately he had been plagued with nightmares, and this night was no difference.

_Kyo was in a dark place, he looked around, and he soon saw Tohru._

"_Tohru?" He asked._

"_Kyo kun..." She said. She began to walk toward him, she was dressed in a red dress that was really tight. "I don't care what you have become, I still want to be with you." Said Tohru seductively as she pushed Kyo onto a bed. He began to kiss her, and travel down her neck. He felt his canine teeth become bigger, and he began to see red eyes. Suddenly the eyes came toward him and he brought his fangs into her neck, he began to drink her blood as if it were juice, her body became limp and she looked into his eyes with pain._

"_I knew you couldn't help yourself when I gave you the chance to suck my blood, I still love you though. And I always will." She said as her eyes went dull._

Kyo woke up with a start, sweat rolling down his neck. He looked around, and out his window. He walked to his window, and jumped to the ground, he then climbed the ladder and lays down on the roof.

"Kyo kun! What are you doing up here?" Asked Tohru.

"Uh... oh, just relaxing, I thought I'd look at the sky." He said gently.

"Kyo, why is your neck glowing!" Said Tohru as she concentrated on a spot of his neck that was glowing.

"GAH!!" Yelled Kyo as he fell to the ground, Shigure came out and looked at his watch.

12:00.

"NO! Tohru kun, get away from him!" Yelled Shigure as he pushed Tohru away. Kyo began to rise, his canine teeth were grown into fangs, he then ran to Tohru to be stopped by Yuki.

"Stupid neko." He said as he kicked Kyo in the gut, but it didn't land, for Kyo grabbed his foot.

"Stupid rat." He said in some foreign tongue which none of them understood. Kyo then tackled Yuki and began to punch him over and over.

"Tohru run inside and call Akito." Said Shigure.

"But why?" Asked Tohru.

"Just do it." Said Shigure, losing his carefree expression. She ran inside and called the Main House.

"Hello?" Asked a maid.

"This is the Sohma Shigure residence, we need Akito here immediately!" Said Tohru.

"But he is..." Began the maid.

"It is IMPORTANT!" Yelled Tohru.

"Alright, I will tell him." Said the maid.

"What do you want wench!" Yelled a sleepy voice.

"It's Kyo, he, something is wrong, Shigure told me to call you." Said Tohru.

"Is his neck glowing?" Asked Akito in a scarred voice.

"Yes it was." Said Tohru.

"I'll be right there, call Kazuma. And Tohru, for your own well being stay away from Kyo until I or Kazuma get there!" Said Akito before hanging up.

"Was Akito worried?" She asked herself. She then dialed again and called Kazuma.

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy Kazuma.

"Kazuma! Akito told me to call you! Something is wrong with Kyo, and Akito was afraid, she was even afraid for me." Said Tohru quickly.

"No... it's past midnight! I'll be right there! Tohru, hide in you room with a stake stay under your bed, and if Kyo comes in to your room stab him in the arm." Said Kazuma.

"BUT!" She began.

"This is important! Kyo is no longer human, he is becoming a vampire, and if he sucks your blood the transformation will be complete, there is a stake attached to the bottom of the table, now go!" Yelled Kazuma before hanging up. Tohru went under the table and grabbed the stake, she then looked outside to see Kyo standing there, both Shigure and Yuki had been knocked out, Kyo then began to look at her, his eyes were glowing red, and he had an unearthly way about him. She began to back away and he took a step forward she then ran upstairs to her room and hid under her bed. After she was hidden she heard someone kick in her door. She shuddered in fear. Two feet appeared before her bed, suddenly another person came in the room.

"KYO!" Yelled Kazuma as he ran to the boy and oushed him onto the bed.

"You told her didn't you!" Said Kyo in an angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kazuma.

"You told her that I am a vampire! You told her to be afraid! I heard the whole thing Shishou so don't even try to lie!" Yelled Kyo as he pushed Kazuma off of him.

"I told her for her own good Kyo. You know you wont be able to keep yourself from killing her, you can't stop the bloodlust." Said Kazuma.

"I would never hurt her!" Yelled Kyo.

"You normally wouldn't, but now you are a vampire." Said Kazuma.

"Heh, so now I am even more of a monster no?" Said Kyo.

"No you aren't." Said Akito as she entered the room. "The curse of the cat has been lifted, and you are only half vampire, until you suck the blood of Tohru." Said Akito.

"Why Tohru!" Yelled Kyo.

"Because you love her." Said Akito. Kazuma looked toward the bed, he knew she was there, and Kyo nor Akito knew that. It was his way of warning her, that since Kyo loved her, he would suck her blood.

"Thanks Akito, you told her something I could never do myself." Said Kyo as he ran out of the room.

"What?" Asked Akito, Kazuma bent down and put a hand under the bed.

"It's okay, you may come out now." Said Kazuma, Tohru then took his hand and was brought out from under the bed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.

"In time, he will." Said Kazuma.

It was early morning and Kyo woke up to the sun, suddenly he despised that light, more then he despised water. He got up and looked out side, and he got a headache. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to find Tohru cooking with Kazuma. Kyo opened the fridge and took out the milk, he began to drink.

"GAH!!" Yelled Kyo as he spit out the milk, he looked at the date to find it wouldn't go bad for at least a week.

"I would suggest not drinking milk anymore." Said Kazuma as he placed a cup of red liquid on the table.

"What's that?" Asked Kyo as he looked at the glass, suddenly he wanted to drink it, even though he didn't know what it was.

"You need some blood in your system before you can accept human food." Said Tohru, as she looked away.

"Blood... that's..." Said Kyo as he looked at the glass in disgust, yet for some reason, he wanted to drink it.

"Drink it, or you'll get weak." Said Kazuma.

"I... I can't." Said Kyo, disgusted by what he had become.

"It is fine, it's only fish blood." Said Kazuma.

"But..." Said Kyo as he looked at the glass, his hand suddenly began to move on it's own accord, he grasped the glass and lifted it to his mouth.

"What are you drinking you stupid cat!" Yelled Yuki as he looked at the cup of blood in Kyo's hand.

"Yuki, shut up!" Yelled Shigure as he sat down next to Kyo. "It is alright Kyo, it is what you have to do." Said Shigure.

"You are just gonna let him drink blood!" Yelled Yuki. "That is disgusting! Why would he want to drink blood!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Kyo as he ran out the door. Shigure glared at Yuki.

"He can't help the fact that he was bitten by a vampire Yuki, and you should criticize him for that." Said Shigure.

"He's a what... he shouldn't be allowed to be around Miss Honda it is..." He began but was slapped by Tohru.

"It isn't his fault he is a vampire Yuki! And it is my decision whether or not I am around him!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"Miss Honda!" Yelled Yuki as he began to chase after her, but was stopped by Shigure.

"The curse is coming to an end, because of Kyo, and you go an insult him when all he needs is help. Yuki he has become a vampire he needs to drink blood." Said Shigure.

"Well not Miss Honda's, or anyone else's, he can starve!" Yelled Yuki.

"He broke your curse and that is how you repay him! You truly are a rat!" Yelled Kazuma angrily. "You only care about how you feel. Well maybe Tohru wants to be near Kyo, ever think of that!" Yuki looked at Kazuma with shock as the man glared at the boy.

Tohru ran through the woods looking for Kyo, she ran to the river to find him there, he had slit opened a fishes neck and the blood had pooled into his hands. He was looking at it with resentment. She walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You have to drink it, it is healthy for you." Said Tohru looking at his reflection in the blood.

"I know, but he's right it is disgusting." Said Kyo as he began to let the blood pour out of his hands, suddenly hers reached under his and the blood collected in her hands. She lifted it to his mouth.

"Drink, or I'll force you to drink mine." She said knowing that it would make him drink. She tilted her hands and the blood poured into his mouth, after the blood was gone from her hands he licked her hands, wanting more.

"The glass is still in the kitchen if you want it." Said Tohru gently as Kyo licked her palm.

"I know." He said as he began to kiss up her arms, he made his way to her collar bone, savoring the fact that he was the only one allowed to do this, he then kissed her lips, and she kissed back.

"We should get back." She said against his lips.

"Yea." said Kyo in a deep seductive voice, in which Tohru had never heard from him, his eyes widened in shock and he grabbed her hand and walked back.

They walked in to see Shigure and Kazuma, talking in the kitchen, Kyo went to the fridge to find the cup of blood with a plastic cover , he took it out opened it, and began to drink it.

"I see you got your appetite back." Said Kazuma with a smile.

"Yeah." said Kyo as he sat at the table.

"You two should start getting ready for school." Said Shigure.

"OH!!!!! You are right!"Yelled Tohru as she ran upstairs to her room to change. Kyo got up slowly and went to his room After he was dressed he looked in his mirror, his image was gone, so he couldn't tell what he looked like, so he grabbed his books and went to the hallway, sure enough there stood Yuki, he gasped when he saw Kyo.

"What are you wearing makeup?" Asked Yuki.

"What, no! I can't even see my own reflection, what makes you think I would put on makeup!" Yelled Kyo.

"Kyo kun! Your face is so pale! Are you sick!" Said Tohru as she came out of her room. She quickly ran to him and checked his temperature.

"Stop worrying, Kyo is a vampire, it is only natural for him to be pale." Said Kazuma, as he handed Kyo sunglasses.

"What?" Asked Kyo.

"The sun is out, it will hurt your eyes." Said Kazuma. Kyo took the glasses and walked outside, suddenly the sun became unbearable to his eyes, he put on the glasses and began to walk, Tohru and Yuki behind him.

Kyo walked into the school yard and almost all the girls flocked, to them Kyo had become the single most handsome man in school, even though his face was pale, and he was wearing sunglasses, for some reason he was just different. He walked into home room and sat down. He looked at the ceiling not really paying attention.

"Um... Kyo san, I was uh wondering if maybe we could um go out sometime?" Asked a girl.

"No, I already have a girl that I like, I am sorry." Said Kyo, but it was not in Japanese, it was some foreign language that he had never heard. Suddenly all of the girls looked like they were in a trance, and began to walk toward him.

"HEY!" He yelled angrily, though it was useless, they just kept coming, suddenly Tohru pushed

past the girls and stood in front of him.

"I am sorry, but I think it'd be better if you stayed away from Kyo kun." Said Tohru with her arms stretched out.

"Tohru?" Asked Kyo, she to began to look like she was in a trance, he quickly went up to her, turned her around and kissed her right on the lips. Suddenly the trance was broken and the rest of the girls stood there heart broken.

"Kyo kun?" Asked Tohru as she pulled away.

"Sorry." Said Kyo in a low voice as he looked away.

"ORANGEY!!!!!!!!!! How dare you kiss our Tohru! You bastard I am gonna kill you!" Yelled Arisa as she walked up to Kyo, and was about to punch him.

"AH! No please Uo chan! I'm not mad at him I just didn't expect him to kiss me." Said Tohru as she tried to calm her friend down.

"Your waves are very different, I have felt this before." Said Saki as she looked out the window.

"R... really? Where?" Asked Kyo.

"In a vampire..." Said Saki in a whisper, she then understood, the sudden change within Kyo, he was becoming a vampire, and he had to suck Tohru's blood to become a full one.

"How long?" Asked Saki.

"The transformation became complete last night." Replied Kyo.

"Well if you do suck her blood, make her into a vampire as well." Said Saki.

"What!" Said Kyo.

"You'll find that it is better to live with you love then without them." said Saki as she smiled at Kyo, showing him a pair of fangs. Kyo suddenly smelt a weird smell, that of which he had smelt this morning, he ran out of the room and into the boys bathroom, there lay a bird that had been wounded, blood was coming out of its side.

"Kyo kun?" Asked Tohru as she walked into the boys bathroom. (It's an old bathroom that no one uses so she wont get in trouble.)

"What!" He said as he turned around quickly afraid that it might not be her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, she then saw the bird in his hand and put two and two together. "Were you hungry Kyo kun?"

"No it's more of a blood lust." He said looking at the floor in disgust.

"It's okay, you can't help it." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and lifted the bird to his mouth. He descended his fangs to the birds small body and began to drink, he drank till the last minute of life, for some reason it seemed safe to him. He put the body in the sink. He turned to face her, and there was blood running down from his mouth.

"Hm... I guess you already know when to stop." Said Saki as she came from the darkness.

"Yeah... it kinda came naturally, but then again, the vampire gene has been waiting inside sense I was 10." Said Kyo.

"How exquisite, and very lucky. I was out for a week when I ate past the death, I even began to lose blood." Said Saki.

"Hanna chan... you are a vampire too?" Asked Tohru.

"Yes Tohru, that is how I met you. You see I was gonna kill myself at a yung age, but when I tried your mother sucked my blood, making me half a vampire. Your mother was also half vampire." Said Saki.

"Why wasn't I ever told?" Asked Tohru sadly.

"It was something your mother couldn't tell you." Said Saki. Suddenly Kyo began coughing, and while he was blood came from his mouth.

"OH! Kyo!" She said as she went to his side.

"He'll be fine, it happens sometimes when you drink through your fangs for the first time." Said Saki.

"I wish I had known that." He said as he stood, blood trickling down his chin. Tohru quickly took out a cloth from her pocket and wiped it away.

"We should get back to class." Said Tohru with a smile.

"He can't, if he coughs up blood, they'll send him to the nurse and they'll wonder why his heart isn't beating." Said Saki.

"We should just leave." Said Kyo as he walked out of the bathroom Tohru and Saki behind him, they snuck out to where the lockers where to find Arisa already there.

"So, Hanna chan, why again didn't you tell me and Tohru you were a vampire?" Asked Uo with a smirk.

"So you heard, well then you know we are leaving." Said Saki.

"Yea. Yea, that's why I am here, if you two leave I have no reason to stay so I'll go with you." Said Arisa.

"Okay." Said Tohru with a smile.

"Miss Honda, what are you doing here?" Asked Yuki as he walked into the locker area.

"Oh uh Sohma kun... I uh..." She began to think. 'UH! What do I say... I shouldn't be skipping anyway, I did make a promise to mom.' She thought.

"You coming Tohru?" Asked Arisa.

"Uh..." Said Tohru as she looked at her friends and then to Yuki.

"Miss Honda are you skipping?" Asked Yuki.

"I uh..." Said Tohru.

"Miss Honda you shouldn't skip especially with that vampire neko baka. It wouldn't be safe..." Began Yuki as he reached a hand to grab hers.

"You know what! It will be safe, cus I will be with my friends and Kyo!" Said Tohru as she began to run to where the others were waiting, but Yuki grabbed her hand.

"No Miss Honda, you can't go with them!" Siad Yuki as he pulled her close.

"It isn't your decision!" Said Tohru as she tried to get away, but he had a strong grip on her, he then kissed her. Kyo stood there in shock. Tohru then pushed him off.

"What makes you think you can kiss me." She said as she ran to Kyo and hid behind him.

"Come on." He said as he took her hand and they all began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Delinquency.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I thought I established that in my other fic, oh well! **

Kyo- Why did you make me a vampire?:

Me- Cus you as a vampire is awesome.

Kyo- and as a famous punk rock star?

Me- Stop questioning me! Or I will stop writing fic of you and Tohru.

Yuki- then you can start writing bout me.

Me- No I would never write about you, cus I hate you.

Yuki- What did I ever do?

Kyo- and I thought I was the only one.

Yuki- please just get to the fic.

Me- OH! Yea these people are here to read a fic... sorry well here it is!

They ran down the streets together, not really caring where they where going. They all stopped in front of a house that looked so attracting that they all had to go in. As they walked up to the gate Saki held back, but then went on to catch up, Kyo pried the boards off of where the door was and then they entered. Kyo felt another presence and was on guard. Suddenly a girl jumped from the ceiling and landed before them.

"AH!! Saki!" Yelled the girl as she hugged her.

"Hello Emiri, how are you?" Asked Saki.

"Famished! Did you bring me these humans to eat." Said Emiri as she eyed Tohru and Arisa. She then went to Arisa.

"Bite me and you die." Said Arisa madly.

"Hm... spunky, I guess the other one will have to do." Said Emiri as she went to Tohru fangs ready, Kyo then pushed her out of the way and put an arm around her waist, bringing Tohru close to him.

"Stay away from her, or I will kill you!" Said Kyo in the foreign voice.

"Oh another vampire... so that girl will be your prey?" Asked Emiri.

"I'd never bite Tohru, never in a billion years!" Yelled Kyo.

"Hm... how did he learn Transylvania?" Asked Emiri as she turned to Saki.

"I'm not sure, he's only been a vampire 1 day though." Responded Saki.

"ONE DAY! But there hasn't been a vampire biting a human to make them a vampire in this city in seven years." Yelled Emiri.

"That's how long ago I was bitten." Said Kyo.

"WHAT! Then you'd have to have been bitten by Alucard!" Said Emiri.

"I wouldn't know... I was bitten when I was 10." Said Kyo.

"Oh... so it had to have been him." Said Emiri as she looked away. 'Which means this boy holds the blood that killed Dracula and Alucard. He must be strong.' she thought to herself.

"So is this girl to you?" She asked.

"None of your business." Said Kyo as he held Tohru closer.

"Oh I get it. You like her, and if you suck her blood you become a full blown vampire." Said Emiri.

"Uh... " Kyo was speechless.

"Wow... I didn't think I'd be right." Said Emiri as she looked out side.

"It's almost sunset isn't it." Said Saki.

"Yea... I'll be leaving this town tonight, so feel free to use my home to your benefit." Said Emiri as she went to the stairs. Saki watched after her silently and turned.

"Come on, we have to go home. If I am right tonight is your first night being a vampire Kyo." Said Saki.

"Yeah... well technically." Said Kyo.

"You must get home and lock yourself in your room before the sun sets." Said Emiri.

"Why?" Asked Kyo.

"Because, your blood lust gets stronger at night, and the first night is always the hardest to stop yourself from killing." Said Saki.

Kyo and Tohru walked into the house to find a fuming Yuki.

"Where were you!" Yelled Yuki angrily.

"At a friends." Said Kyo looking out to see the last bit of the sun. "Now if you excuse me I have to go to my room." He said while brushing past Yuki, who grabbed his hand.

"No you aren't. I saw what you became yesterday, and it gets stronger at night, especially the first night. I'll let Tohru see who you became, and then she wont be to happy to choose you over me." Whispered Yuki into his ear.

"Listen nezumi, if I don't go to my room I'll wind up killing you, now let me go!" Yelled Kyo as he pried his arm from Yuki. Suddenly he felt the need for blood, he fangs began to throb in his mouth, he fell to the floor, he then bit into his hand.

"Kyo kun?" Asked Tohru as she approached him.

"Get back!" He yelled, he then stood, his eyes became pure red, his face became whiter then a ghosts, he used all of his strength to run to his room, once there he looked the door and fell to the floor.

"GAH!!" He cried out. Visions of him biting Tohru came into his veiw, her screaming and holding him to her neck to keep him from stopping, himself filling with her blood becoming whole, her body becoming limp, as she dropped to the floor, staring back at him, as her eyes closed and she smiled.

'I love you.' and she fell to the floor before him, he fell as well and cried. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was still in his room, he got up and coughed up blood. He crawled to his bed and lay there, he stared out the door. He could tell Tohru was there.

"Tohru please go away, I am trying to contain myself from killing you and it isn't helping since I can smell you through the door." Whispered Kyo.

"But... I'm worried about you." She said gently. She heard him cough. "Kyo I am coming in." She said as she took out a spare key and put it into the lock.

"NO!" He yelled. She opened the door and peered in, he was nowhere to be seen, she stepped in and the door closed behind her, she looked up and Kyo fell on top of her.

"I told you not to come in." He said in a voice that sounded restrained.

"I was worried about you." She said, suddenly his claws went above her shoulder digging into the carpet.

"You have to get out, before I can't control it." He said.

"I'm not leaving." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down over her, she then kissed him fully on the lip. Kyo could feel the vampire in him want her blood, he pulled himself away from her.

"I can't... I almost..." He said, and then he began to cry. "I'm so sorry!" Said Kyo through tears. She wrapped her arms around him gently. He got up and walked to his bed, and sat down.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

"No, I don't wanna hurt you." He said gently.

"Alright Kyo, I'll see you in the morning." Said Tohru as she went to the door, as the light poured in she looked back at him and smiled, she then closed the door.

It was morning, but it was hard to tell from where he was. Kyo got up and looked around, he appeared to be in a luxurious room. The bed he was on was soft and had red blankets. He got up and looked around, whoever owned this room loved to martial arts, it was very obvious from the various weapons hanging on the walls. It was strange it reminded him of his own room, only this was, so much more comfortable. He went to the door, same as his own, when he opened it he was in the Sohma home he shared with, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki. He went down the stairs and Tohru was there cooking like every morning.

"Tohru... can you come with me for a minute?" Asked Kyo.

"Oh, um sure." Said Tohru as she placed the plates on the table, before Yuki and Shigure. As her and Kyo went to the stairs Shigure followed. Kyo led them to his room, and when he opened the door it was still as how he had woken up.

"WOW! Kyo what have you done to your room!" Said Shigure in surprise.

"You mean neither of you did this?" Asked Kyo.

"How could we without waking you up?" Asked Shigure.

"But Kyo... you didn't do this?" Asked Tohru.

"No it was like this when I woke up." Siad Kyo, he had then noticed that the windows had been covered with heavy drapes. He went to the curtains and moved them, it led to a door to the outside that was like a courtyard. Kyo ran outside to where his window would be, when he looked it appeared flat and all you could see where the curtains. He went back to his room and to where the 'courtyard' was, he stepped in.

"What is going on here?" Asked Kyo.

"I'm not sure." Said Shigure.

'Hm, you mean it isn't obvious?' Said a voice in Kyo. 'Don't worry, I'm the cat spirit, I am about to leave. This is the final wish of your sire. That you live in luxury where ever you live after the vampire in you comes out. Once you leave this house for good, this room will become as it was before.' Said the cat as it disappeared.

"Oh my! Shouldn't you be getting to school!" Said Shigure.

"I'm not going, I think I'll hang around town today." Said Kyo as he went to his closet, which still held all of his clothes.

"But Kyo you have to go to school." Said Tohru looking down sadly.

"I can't not with what's been going on, you saw what happened yesterday, I'd be putting anyone who starts to bleed in danger." Said Kyo as he pulled out cargo pants.

"Wait bleeding as in from a wound or as in from a perio..." Began Shigure to be hit by Kyo.

"SU KE BE!" Yelled Kyo angrily.

"Kyo what'll you do all day?" Asked Tohru.

"Hm... probably go to the dojo and train with Shishou." Said Kyo, as he sat on his bed. Tohru then left him to change, Kyo packed his book bag with his uniform and books, just in case Shishou made him go to school. He then climbed out through his courtyard, he then went to the farthest ends of the courtyard where there was a door, he climbed out and was where he wanted to be, he then jumped from his window and began to run to the dojo.

Tohru looked out the window sadly, it hurt her inside when she thought about Kyo not being in school.

"Ms. Honda!" Yelled the teacher.

"Hai Sensei!" She said quickly.

"Please read the page." She responded and Tohru began to read.

"Through all darkness shines light, but it takes truly beautiful minds to release it." Began Tohru when the door opened.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class, but my apprentice thought he could skip school today." Said a man with grayish silver hair that no one recognized, but Tohru.

"Oh, and who are you?" Asked the teacher.

"Sohma Kazuma, Kyo kun's Shishou, and legal guardian." Said Kazuma.

"Oh so Orangey isn't sick... looks like I'll have to dye his hair to teach him a lesson." Siad the teacher pulling out a box of hair dye.

"That wont be necessary, he has already been punished, right Kyo?" Asked Kazuma as he pulled on a rope and Kyo came into the room his hair had black streaks in it.

"HAHA! The cat lover looks more like a tiger!" Yelled a boy in the background.

"Of course it is only temporary." Said Kazuma.

"Not funny!" Said Kyo angrily.

"If you leave me no choice Kyo, I'll dye you hair pink." Said Kazuma.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Kyo.

"Sit down tiger." Said the teacher. Kyo glared at the teacher, he then raised a hand angrily, and his eyes began to glow. Kazuma then tackled Kyo to the ground.

"Not here." Whispered Kazuma into his ear.

"Ok, Kyo sit down." Said the teacher.

"Fine sensei." Said Kyo as he took his seat next to Tohru.

The bell rang and Kyo stayed after to get his work from the teacher, when he walked out Tohru was sitting there waiting.

"Hey, who you waiting for?" Asked Kyo.

"You." She said with a smile, and they began to walk down the hall.

"Wanna have lunch together?" Asked Kyo.

"Sure... where?" Asked Tohru happily. Kyo then took her hand and led her outside. He then looked around for a second, and then went back inside and led her to a staircase, and then to the roof. He then sat down and looked at the sky.

"So you wanna eat here?" Asked Tohru.

"Sure." Said Kyo as he sat up. Tohru then sat down as well and pulled out her bento. She handed him an onigiri, and took one for herself.

"It's so nice out today!" She said happily as she looked at the sky. Kyo then kissed her gently on the cheek. He then kissed her on the lips and pushed her down gently.

"I saw you looking out the window, what were you looking for?" Asked Kyo, his lips barely left hers.

"I was worried about you." Said Tohru blushing lightly.

"Why, I'm a vampire, there is nothing to worry about." Said Kyo with a smile which showed his fangs.

"But... shouldn't you stay in school, it's only a month till graduation." Said Tohru, Kyo then sat back and looked at the sky quizzically.

"It is!" He said with astonishment. He stared at the sky for awhile, then turned to her. "I'm dropping out."

DUN Dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't worry I'll update soon, I'm about to start the next chapter, but don't you just love cliff hangers! (Sarcasm, sarcasm.) I love reviews, so give me anything you think. Flames are welcome, they help me improve in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I am an evil author!! So many cliffhangers!

Yuki- seriously, why do you hate me?

Me - Because I do.

Kyo- Yay no graduation!

Me- What... crap! Story!

Shigure - Never keep your fans waiting.

Me - TT TT OK well her is the next chapter!

"I'm dropping out." Said Kyo.

"WHAT! You can't Kyo!" Said Tohru.

"Don't worry Tohru, it wasn't my idea." Said Kyo.

"But..." She began.

"Kazuma thinks it'll be best for me, along with Shigure, even though it was my idea." Said Kyo.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'll help me get ready, I'm gonna start working and once I've saved up enough I'm leaving to find my own place." Said Kyo.

"Your leaving home Kyo?" She asked sadly as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah, I need to grow more, plus how can I be a real vampire with Yuki around me all the time." Said Kyo.

"Do you think I could live with you?" She asked.

"Sure, after graduation of course." Said Kyo as he smiled at her.

"When are you leaving?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, I'm dropping out today, after school is over, and I'll be leaving after I've had a steady job for more then three weeks." He said gently.

"Oh so you'll be here for awhile." Said Tohru with a smile.

"I'll be gone before graduation, but I wont be in another town." He said.

The final bell rang, Tohru ran to her locker in time to see Kyo emptying his. She had been debating something all day, and now was the perfect time.

"Kyo, where were you planning on working?" She asked.

"Saki gave me the name of a club for vampires that needs a waiter, I'm gonna try and work there, which means I'll be gone during the day." He said.

"The day?" She asked.

"It opens before sunrise, it has no windows, so the sun can't get in. It gives vampires a place to stay, hangout and sleep during the day." He said as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"What time would you be home?" She asked.

"Probably after sundown, I already checked it out and they said that if I got a job there then my hours would be from 5 am to 3 pm, since I am able to go in the sun." He said.

"So you'll be home when I am." She said happily. Kyo looked at the sky happily as they walked.

"Yea... and the pay is good so I'll be out of the house earlier then planned." Said Kyo as they kept walking, Tohru stopped.

"How soon?" She asked.

"In about a week, or as soon as I find an apartment." He said gently.

"When do you start work?" She asked looking down.

"Tonight." He said looking back at her.

"So you wont be home when I wake up." She said looking even sadder.

"Don't worry, I'll say goodbye to you before I leave for work." He said gently. He then took her hand and kept walking.

It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't up, Kyo heard his alarm go off and he turned it off, he got out of bed and changed into his uniform, which consisted of black jeans, a red shirt and black vest. He snuck out of his room and down the hall, he opened the door gently and looked in to find a sleeping Tohru, he walked over to her, not making a sound, he gently pushed her arm.

"Tohru I'm off for work." He said barely above a whisper.

"No... stay here." She said.

"I have to, I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Bye." He said after giving her a quick hug.

"Bye." She said while hugging him back. He let go and walked out the door and downstairs.

"Work?" Asked Shigure.

"Yeah... I'll be back around 3." Said Kyo.

"Ok, be careful." Sad shigure as he turned to go work.

It was almost twelve o'clock, and Tohru, Uo, and Hanna were sitting under a tree enjoying their lunch.

"It is good to hear that he is at work." Said Saki.

"Who would've guessed, Orangey leaving school." Said Uo with a laugh.

"He leaving home soon too." Said Tohru looking down sadly.

"You aren't going with him?" Asked Uo.

"I want to, but I promised mom I'd stay in school." Said Tohru.

"Yeah... what about after graduation?" Asked Saki.

"I want to, but... what if Kyo moves very far away and forgets to tell us where he lives." Began Tohru.

"You don't have to worry bout that, I'm not that dumb." Said a voice from behind. They turned to see Kyo.

"KYO! Why aren't you at work?" Asked Tohru.

"Break, I never knew my work was so close to school." Said Kyo.

"Where do you think they get the blood from?" Asked Saki.

"Uh... ok, that is very, very scary." He said looking down. "I should be getting back, I'll see you guys later." Said Kyo as he turned to leave.

"Why if it isn't the cold heartless bastard vampire. What are you doing here?" Asked Yuki coldly.

"Sorry, but I don't have the time, I have to go to work." Said Kyo.

"Fine, leave, like the coward you are." Said Yuki.

"Listen girly man, I don't have time, now leave me alone!" Yelled Kyo as he punched Yuki through the gate, he then ran away.

"COWARD!" Yelled Yuki, which made Kyo stop dead in his tracks, he then turned around and glared at Yuki, his hair began to rise and his body glowed, he bared his fangs and his eyes glared with pure hatred, Yuki then began to levitate. Kyo began to mutter words in Transylvania.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Yuki defiantly.

"Heh, isn't it obvious, I'm proving I'm not a coward." Said Kyo as Yuki fell to the ground then levitated again, and fell again.

"Kyo... what are you doing?" Asked Tohru. Kyo stared at her and blushed, Yuki was then put up right.

"If you wanna see true fear, then come to this address, then we'll see who is a coward." Siad Kyo as he threw a piece of paper to Yuki, he picked it up and saw that it was close to the school, he went to the gate and jumped it, following close behind Kyo.

They walked quietly to a building that had no windows, Kyo knocked on the door and a small slide in the door opened.

"What is the code?" Asked the man from behind.

"Darkness of perpetual silence." Stated Kyo, the door opened to reveal a man that was very pale, he had red eyes like Kyo.

"Ah Kyo, I see you brought a friend." Said the man.

"No, this is my cousin, I just wanted to show him what it was like when real vampires are around." Said Kyo as he walked into the darkness. Yuki close behind, the door closed and a stale light turned on, they came to another door which Kyo opened, about 100 pairs of eyes stared at the newcomers, to find it was Kyo, one man came up and patted him on the back.

"Welcome back, we need to refreshments!" said the man with a laugh.

"Heh, well I'll get right on it, in the mean time, I would like you to entertain my cousin Yuki, he is mortal, try not to bite him though, or I'll get in trouble." Said Kyo as he walked to the bar, he then began to make some drinks.

"So, you're a human?" Asked a girl as she smirked.

"Yes, and happy about it." Said Yuki.

"Aw, so you think us vampires are no good?" Said the girl.

"Depends if I answer will I get hurt?" Asked Yuki.

"Smart boy." Said a man who had a knife. He then walked up to the woman and bent down to her neck, he brought out his fangs and dug them into her skin, the girl moaned with pleasure, as she pushed the mans face into her neck. Another man got up, he brought out a sword and hopped the other man's head off, he then licked his sword and grabbed the dissevered head and threw it across the room, he then glared at the woman with disgust.

"If you wanna be a whore go to a whore house, keep it out of here!" Yelled the man as he sat down.

"Aw, but brother, you know I love being bitten." Said the women with a frown. "Kyon chan, you'll bite me right?" Asked the girl as she looked at Kyo sadly.

"Sorry Chiriko, I already love someone, and I won't even bite her. So I don't want to bite a customer." Said Kyo as he gave the Chiriko a drink.

"How bout I bite you?" She said with a seductive smile.

"I already said I was taken." Said Kyo.

"Please?" She said.

"Dammit Chiriko! Stop scaring the boy! We finally get a cute bar keep and you try and scare him away!" Said another woman.

"Shut up Aya!" Yelled Chiriko.

"It's kinda obvious, he doesn't want to bite you, or to be bitten by you, Kyo isn't a whore." Said Aya, which made everyone in the room laugh, except for Chiriko and Yuki.

"Kyo you don't think I'm a whore, do you?" She asked sadly.

"No, of course I not, besides I can't say yes, cus it'd be bad for business." Siad Kyo which gained

another laugh from the group.

"So mean!" She said as she looked at Yuki. "What about you, a mortal boy in a vampire bar, you shouldn't be here, unless you want me to bite you." Said Chiriko.

"I don't think Kyo wants his cousin to be bitten." Said a man.

"I don't care, oh and Chiriko if you do bite him don't make him a vampire, I'll make sure you're tab is paid fully if you keep him dead." Said Kyo with a smirk.

"I'll tell Tohru about that, then you wont have someone to bite you sick bastard." Said Yuki.

"I don't bite Tohru, and you know I was kidding." Said Kyo.

"So you really do have a girl, and I thought you were just teasing me." Said Chiriko. There was then a knock on the door. Kyo then went to answer it.

"Code?" He asked.

"Darkness of perpetual silence." Said a girls voice which he recognized. "Oh and I brought some friends of mine." Said Saki. Kyo opened the door.

"What are you thinking bringing them here!"Yelled Kyo as he looked at Uo and Tohru.

"I thought it would be fun." Said Saki as they entered, Kyo sighed and closed the door. They walked in and sat down Kyo walked back to the bar.

"Saki chan! Why did you offer him this job! He and Aya are so mean to me. Aya calling me a whore, and Kyo not letting me bite him and he wont bite me!" Said Chiriko in a whine.

"Chiriko chan you are a..." Began Saki.

"Hanna chan! That isn't nice to say to someone!" Said Tohru.

"Oh, don't worry! I call myself a whore all the time, it's a joke." Said Chiriko.

"... really?" Asked Tohru.

"You look familiar... and you smell familiar too." Said Aya.

"Tohru chan is the daughter of Kyoko chan." Said Saki.

"OH! You're Kyoko sans daughter! So wonderful to meet you." Said Aya.

"Wait, you said Tohru... are you the girl Kyo said he wouldn't bite even though he loves her?" Said Chiriko.

"Oh no, my terrible secret is out, now Tohru know I love her." Said Kyo sarcastically.

"OH! I'm sorry Kyo! Bite me to make yourself feel better." Said Chiriko holding out her arm.

"Sarcasm... she already knew." Said Kyo as he gave Chiriko a drink.

"But I'd rather have your blood." Said Chiriko baring her fangs.

"Sorry, but my blood isn't on the menu." Said Kyo as he walked out from behind the bar and gave Tohru a bottle of water. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Only if you'll join me Kyo kun." Said Chiriko.

"No thanks." Said Kyo, he then looked at his watch.

"Kyo, is your shift almost over?" Asked Tohru. He nodded and went behind the bar and got his coat.

"Bye Kyo, oh and I'll make sure Chiriko doesn't write your name on the wall in blood." Said Aya.

"Thanks!" Said Kyo as walked out the door, Tohru following. Yuki then got up and walked out as well.

"So Saki, you leaving or staying?" Asked Arisa.

"I'll be here for a while, I will see you in school tomorrow." Said Saki as she watched her friends leave.

It was around midnight and Tohru was tossing in her sleep, she bolted up and looked around. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway, she found herself in front of his door, she knocked gently. The door opened to reveal Kyo.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

"I... uh, I..." She began looking down, she then sniffled and ran into his chest crying. Kyo looked at her aback, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"What happened?" He asked as he embraced her.

"I had a bad dream..." She said burying her head in his chest ashamed. He picked her up and brought her to his bed, he lied her down, he went back to the door and closed it. He walked back to the bed and got in, he brought her close to him and stroked her head lovingly.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked gently.

"I... I was in some strange place, and the lights turned on, I looked down to find a red ribbon, it was long, so I began to follow it, the ribbon became liquid, and the more I followed it the darker it became, I then saw figure glowing unnaturally, I ran to it, and it was you, with blood coming from a wound, and you looked paler then you normally do, I felt your cheek and it was cold, deathly cold." She said while she lay in his arms, tears erupting from her eyes. He squeezed her to his body.

"It ok, I'm right here, I'm not dead, I'm not going anywhere." Said Kyo gently, he then turned her over and kissed her. She kissed back passionately.

"Kyo... when I'm done with school... can... can I become a vampire too?" She asked looking into his eyes. He kissed her again and nodded.

"Only if you want to." He said.

"I do... and I wanna stay with you." She said snuggling up to him.

"Alright... after the summer has begun, and I can get you a job in the bar where I can keep and eye on you, I'll turn you into a vampire." Said Kyo as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Ok... can you make one more promise?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"To not bite any other woman passionately." Said Tohru blushing.

"Only if you promise to bite no other man passionately, cus then I'd have to kill him." said Kyo.

"I would never bite another man passionately!" She said, he then smiled and kissed her before going back to sleep.


	4. the move in

* * *

Chapter 4 !

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, here it is again... I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! If I did, Kyo would've already beat Yuki.**

Yuki- You are mean.

Me- No I'm not.

Kyo- Wow, I got a job, sweet.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Tohru had woken to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and looked at the floor. She got out of bed and went to her closet, she opened it and pulled out her uniform, she then looked over to her dresser, there hanging was a blue silk robe.

"Tohru chan! Come on! You are gonna be late for graduation!" Yelled Shigure. Tohru woke up completely, she pulled off her pajamas and pulled on her uniform, she then got her robe and pulled it on as well, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"There you are!" Said Shigure happily. Yuki was standing there glaring out the door, which was open.

"Sohma kun, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. She walked over to the door and looked out. Sitting there was Kyo looking at his watch.

"KYO KUN! What are you doing here! Don't you have work!" She yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"I took the day off, so I could watch your graduation." He said as he hugged back.

"Hm... Kyo, Tohru, don't you two plan to have Tohru move in after graduation?" Asked Shigure.

"Yeah..." Said Kyo. Tohru suddenly ran upstairs .Saying over and over 'How could I forget!' Kyo then got up and began to follow but to be cut off by Yuki.

"You use the window." He said as he glared daggers. Kyo pushed his arm down and went through the house and upstairs.

"Tohru what did you forget?" He asked as he entered her room.

"That I was moving in right after the ceremony!" She said as she was throwing things into a box.

"Calm down, we can always come back here after the ceremony." He said as she ran over to her dresser and began pulling out clothes.

"But, if I get it done now, it wont take as long." She said as she emptied her clothes into a bag. He sighed and went to her side, he picked up a box and grabbed her hand and led her to the dresser. She began to empty her clothes into the box.

"We have to go now." Said Kyo as he put down the box. She was about to protest when he grabbed her hand and led her down stairs.

"KYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a familiar voice as he stepped downstairs. There stood Kagura, she ran into him and began to hug him, and suddenly turned into the boar.

"What the..." Said Kyo as he held Kagura in her boar form.

"The curse on you is broken, because you have become a vampire, but it wont be much longer before the curse is gone all together." Said Shigure as he took Kagura from Kyo.

"What do you mean Kyo is a vampire!!!! You let some temptress bite you!" Yelled Kagura angrily.

"Kagura, Kyo became a vampire when he was younger, it just didn't take affect until he turned eighteen." Said Shigure.

"..." Kagura was speechless. "Well then, KYO you must bite me so that I become a vampire as well." Siad Kagura.

"Actually... Kagura you aren't his true love. If he bites you it would just make you his prey." Said Shigure.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"It has been set from the time he was bitten ten years ago... Akito looked into his future, and saw a girl, we didn't know her name even, so we just knew what she looked like, well at least Akito and Hatori did... it turned out that Tohru kun and Kyo kun are the perfect match." Said Shigure gently, trying not to spark the boars anger.

"So if Kyo bites Tohru, he will become a full vampire?" Asked Kagura looking down.

"Yes." Said Shigure.

"What about the curse! She still can't embrace him!" Said Kagura looking up.

"The curse has been released from Kyo, we will soon all be freed." Said Shigure.

"We have to go..." Said Yuki getting up and going outside. Kyo then followed and then Tohru, they all walked down the road, leaving Shigure and Kagura.

"The minute his fangs are in her skin, it will be lifted, wont it?" Asked Kagura.

"Yes... do you have any regrets?" Asked Shigure.

"Yeah, that I didn't really love Kyo. I feel bad looking back on it, I loved him but wasn't in love, so I tried to protect him, but in the end it was Tohru chan." Said Kagura.

"His mother, tried to protect him too. Hatori, Ayame and me wanted to see Kyo after school one day, she didn't want us to come in at first, but when I hugged her she let us all in. Kyo was looking out a window, he seemed miserable. I didn't get it then, but now I do. If only she had let him out, then maybe she would still be here." Said Shigure.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She kept him caged like a bird, Kyo was never able to vent anything until he live Kazuma. Akito said she had it coming..." Said Shigure, there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it to find a woman.

"Um... is Kyo Sohma here?" Asked the woman.

"Oh, Kyo left for Graduation." Said Shigure.

"AH!!!! He can't!! He'll be put away!" Yelled the woman looking terrified, she then fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(a/n. they were very late for the graduation.)

"Honda Tohru." Called a man in the microphone. Tohru got up and walked to the stage, she was handed her diploma, she bowed and walked off the stage, and sat down.

"Uotani, Arisa." Called the man, she got and got her diploma, bowing slightly and walking off.

"Sohma, Yuki." Called the man, Yuki got up and got his diploma, then walked off.

"Today is a wonderful day for you all, you are no longer high schoolers, you are now entering the real world." Began the man dryly. But Kyo wasn't listening, he was paying attention to Tohru, he then felt something weird, he looked around and saw Shigure and Kagura, who was carrying a woman on her back. The man began to release the students, Kyo then got up and walked to where Kagura and Shigure were.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"You tell us, she was looking for you." Said Shigure. The woman began to open her eyes, she looked up and saw Kyo, she looked at his wrist, to find he wasn't wearing a bracelet, she became terrified, she got off of Kagura and backed away.

"Uh... miss do you think you should be moving, you did pass out." Said Kagura.

"Yes! Why aren't you running! He... he he isn't wearing his bracelet!" Yelled the woman. Tohru then came behind Kyo and saw the woman.

"Oh, hello! Um... are you ok, you seem afraid." Said Tohru.

"It's nothing to worry about... you wouldn't understand..." Said the woman.

"WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT!!!!" Yelled Kyo angrily. The woman looked at Kyo very much afraid, Kazuma then walked near and saw the woman.

"What are you doing here?" He said looking at the woman.

"Kazuma... why isn't he wearing the bracelet! We barely stopped him last time." Said the woman. "And he was only a child!"

"Heh... is this some kinda sick joke?" Said Kyo making everyone look at him. "Do you guys get a kick out of messing wit me! Oh yeah, real funny! Having someone pretend to be a dead mother is real fucking hilarious!! Well it isn't!" He yelled rage in his eyes.

"Kyo..." Said the woman.

"Oh! Like I am supposed to believe you are my mother! What did you guys want me to say 'Oh mom! You aren't dead, I didn't kill you by my own two hands when I was in my true form, or as you said 'committed suicide' utterly leaving me alone!' Cut the crap!!" He said bitterly as he turned to walk away.

"Kyo kun," Said the woman as she reached out her arm and grabbed his. He pulled it out of her grasp and began to run.

"Are you really..." Said Tohru.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am Erutis Sohma, Kyo's mother..." Said Erutis (ya demon diary.)

"You see, Akito had her memory's suppressed and had someone be killed by Kyo in his true form to make him think she was dead, she had recently obtained her memories and came to see him, to tell him what had really happened." Said Kazuma gently.

"The transformation has already began, hasn't it." Said Erutis, looking at the ground.

"Yes, Kyo has begun his vampire state in life." Said Tohru brightly. Erutis looked at her like she was crazy. 'How can this girl not be afraid of him?'

"Erutis, Tohru know's of the curse, she has seen Kyo in his true form." Whispered Kazuma.

"She was afraid too." Said Erutis.

"No she... she excepted him... she followed him she even brought him back from his true form." Said Kazuma.

"Shigure san, where would Kyo kun go?" Asked Tohru.

"Hm... I'm not really sure. The roof would be to obvious, so he wouldn't go there." Said Shigure. Tohru then turned and began to run.

"Ms. Honda! Where are you going!" Said Yuki.

"I know where he is." She said as she continued running. She ran down the street taking many twists and turns until she found a tavern, she went to it and knocked.

"Who is there!" Hissed a man.

"Um... Tohru Honda, I'm looking for Kyo." She said timidly. It went quiet for a moment and the door was opened to reveal Kyo.

"Tohru... what are you doing here?" He asked as he took her hand and led her inside.

"I came looking for you, you promised that you would bite me after graduation." she said, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Of course I remember... I even asked my boss to give you a job... are you really ready?" He asked showing her his glowing eyes. She shook her head gently, no fear showing in her face.

"Alright, my shift is done so, we can go get your things, then I'll bring you home." He said leading her out of the bar.

It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was sitting around the table celebrating. The door opened and everyone looked up, and were surprised to see Kyo and Tohru.

"Onee chan!" Said Kisa as she got up and hugged Tohru.

"Oh, Kisa chan..." She said looking down at the girl.

"We're here for her things, and then we are leaving." Said Kyo looking down.

"You'll visit, right Tohru?" Asked Momiji looking up at her sadly.

"Of course..." She said with a smile. Kyo then disappeared up stairs.

"Kyo, where are you going?" Asked Tohru.

"I'll go get your things, you stay down here and celebrate, today is graduation day after all." Said Kyo as he flashed her a smile and was then submerged darkness.

"Actually Tohru kun, we have some good news." Said Shigure.

"Oh! What!" She said with a smile.

"The curse, has been broken, on all of us." Said Shigure with a smile. He then got up, followed by Ayame and they hugged her.

"We will miss you our little flower!" They both whined in unison.

"Get off, dumb assess." Said Kyo as he kicked them both in the back of the head.

"Kyo, are you ready to leave?" She asked getting up. He nodded and took her hand.

"Kyo, would you like me to drive you? You do have quite a few boxes." Said Hatori.

"Um... sure thanks." Said Kyo, Hatori then grabbed a box and led them to his car, they put the boxes in the trunk, they got in and drove off.

(A/N Please enjoy this short intermission.

Kyo - AGAIN!!!! 'just when I was gonna get to bite Tohru.'

Me - That was dirty.

Kyo - GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!

This intermission has been cut due to the fact that the story must go on.)

Hatori drove up to an apartment building in the vampire district, they all got out and unloaded the trunk.

"So I should be off now." Said Hatori.

"Only if you want to go." Said Kyo gently.

"No, I'll leave you two alone." He said as he got into the car.

"Why did he leave so quickly?" Asked Tohru as she looked up at Kyo, as he looked down he felt the blood lust coming, thoughts of biting her became stronger and stronger by the second.

"I don't know." Said Kyo in a foreign language.

"Kyo... are you ok?" She asked as she looked in his eyes. She saw the blood lust. "Kyo.." He slowly bent down and hugged her.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked cooly, she nodded he picked her up bridal style and walked into the building.

They came to the top floor, Kyo walked down the hall to the last door, he opened it and walked to the couch and set her down, she looked around.

'Wow this is a lot different from when he was in the old house, it's much more scary.' She thought as she noticed Kyo had disappeared. She looked from side to side becoming more frantic per minute, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AHH!!!!" She screamed and turned around ready to hit the person, she was shocked to find Kyo. (Meep Book 1 reference only different.)

"I put your things in my room, if that is ok." He said blushing.

"Oh yes, that is very kind of you." She said with a smile.

"If you want a bath the bathroom is right through there." Said Kyo pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh... Ok." She said as she got up and walked to the bathroom, when she noticed she needed a towel, she turned around and Kyo was there holding her towel and shampoo.

"Can't go without these." He said gently. He opened the door revealing a dim lit room, he walked in and took something out of a box and she heard the strike of a match, he bends down and lights a candle, and another and another. The room was beginning to light. Kyo then stood on the side of the tub and lit a lantern attached to the ceiling. "There we go." He said as he stepped down.

"Wow." Said Tohru looking around the room, the tub was big enough to fit 2 or 3 people, other then that it was ordinary, except the fact that it was larger then other bathrooms. She heard the splashes of water and looked to see Kyo filling the tub.

"Kyo you don't have to do that." She said as she walked next to him.

"I know, but I want to." He said gently, he looked at her with a grin. He looked into the water to find it three fourths full and stopped the water.

"There you go." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Once outside he leaned on the door. 'Dammit I almost couldn't stop myself from taking her right then and there!' He thought as he put his head on his knees. He sat there for a moment and got up and walked into the bedroom, he opened the door revealing a dark room with a large bed that had almost a tent like cloth around it, a couch next to a window that over looked a courtyard, there was a bookshelf on one wall. He sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling drifting in and out of thought.

"Um... Kyo kun where are my clothes?" Asked Tohru as she walked into the room. Kyo looked up and saw that she was only in a towel, and he lost all sanity, the blood lust became to strong, and he was ready to attack.

* * *

ooo clif hanger! 


	5. Transformation of two

Chapter 5

and I have changed the rating because it might have been a little to high of a rating.

disclaimer- still not mine -sigh-

Sorry I put a cliff hanger last chapter, but I thought it had to be done, cus I have yet to put a single cliff hanger in this story, so last chapter was were it was at. So I am sorry for any inconvenience, but I will work on this chapter the whole night and it will be very long.

Kyo - I get to bite Tohru??

Me - no Kyo, this chapter will be filled with you getting your ass kicked.

Yuki- do I get Tohru if Kyo dies???

Me- Fuck you, I hate you! Wait unless you count the rat my fried found under her stove that she named Yuki.

Kyo - does he actually look like the nezumi over there?

Me- actually yeah.

Yuki - is sobbing in corner Shouldn't you be writing!

Me- OH!

* * *

Kyo looked at her with, the blood lust growing more and more. She looked at him questionably.

"Um... Kyo where are my clothes?" She asked beginning to blush from the look he was giving her. Kyo got up from the bed and walked toward her.

'No! Not yet, you need to control yourself... control.' He thought to himself. 'Control is vastly over rated.' said a voice in his head as he walked closer to her, he embraced her and whispered into her ear. "In the closet."

"Oh..." She said blushing from the sudden contact. She held onto her towel in fear that it would fall.

"You can relax, be yourself." He said as he pulled away.

"Kyo kun... um where will I be sleeping?" She whispered, blushing.

"My room is the only room, so I guess in here." He said as if it where nothing, which made her blush even more.

"Oh... alright!" She said as she went to the closet and looked for her clothes, which were hung. She saw a small dresser and opened the top draw and pulled out her underwear. 'I guess he isn't to embarrassed about handling my underwear' she thought to herself as she turned around to find Kyo gone. She looked on the bed to find a note.

Dear Tohru,

Went to get dinner, be back soon.

Love Kyo

"Oh... well I guess I have the house to myself." She said as she began to get dressed. Once dressed she walked out of the room and began to look around. She walked into the den and saw that there was a fire place and weapons hung on the wall, there was a picture of Kazuma and a woman who looked like Erutis only younger. Suddenly a fire was started, she looked around and saw the door open and Kyo walked in with a few bags.

"Oh hey... hm weird the fire always starts up when I enter..." Said Kyo as he walked into the kitchen Tohru following, he placed the bags down on the counter.

"Kyo... how come you haven't bitten me yet?" She asked making him turn around quickly.

"I was saving that for later." He said as he took something out of the bag. "But first we should celebrate, it's not everyday someone graduates high school." He said as he turned around holding a bottle of champaign. He placed it down and went to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. He opened the champaign and poured her a glass.

"Kyo?" She asked.

"It's okay! Besides we aren't leaving and it's to celebrate." He said as he pours himself a glass.

"A toast! To the graduate before me." Said Kyo as he raised his glass, Tohru raised hers and tapped his gently. They both took a drink and put down the glasses. Tohru then kissed him passionately. He kissed back and lifted her off the ground.

"Tohru... are you sure you want to be a vampire?" He asked after pulling away.

"Only if you are the one biting me." She said blushing, he lifted her better and began to walk to the bedroom. He kicked open the door and walked in, he then kicked the door closed and walked to the bed placing her on it, he then bent down to her neck and brushed his fangs against her skin, he then opened his mouth and bit down on her neck bringing her blood into his mouth, once hitting his tongue he felt something inside him snap. He felt his heart beat slow, his finger nails became claws, he also felt a change in Tohru, her hearts beat was slowing as well, her eyes becoming dull, he stopped biting and looked into her dulling eyes, her breath came out in pants. As if on instinct he bit into his own wrist and brought it to her mouth, she began to drink as he had her blood, her eyes became red and he felt her new fangs digging into his skin. The transformations were complete, both Kyo and Tohru were vampires.

* * *

A little rushed I know, but my internet might be taken away so I tried to get this up ASAP, there are still more chapters to come though, so if my internet is taking away there wont be updates for awhile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six!

Disclaimer: I still do not own -sigh-

Me- Believe it or not but we will not be having a little meeting before the story

Tohru- O! But you've put one in almost every chapter!

Kyo- Yeah, why the sudden change.

Yuki- Wouldn't this be considered one of those?

Me- CRAP! On with the story!

* * *

It was well into the night and Yuki walked down the dark streets of the vampire district alone, he came upon the building Hatori had told him was where Kyo and Tohru lived. He rang the bell and a voice came over the speaker.

"Mushi mushi?" Said Kyo through the speaker.

"Kuinichiwa baka neko, is Tohru there?" He said coldly.

"No I'm behind you." She said eerily behind him, he spun around and looked into her eyes, which were red and sinister. "Would you like to come in?" She asked as she opened the door. Yuki just followed, he remained silent until they came to their door, Kyo opened it and Tohru walked in, Yuki just stood there.

"Oi, nezumi are you coming in or not?" He asked, his eyes were pure red, his fangs were bigger and his skin paler, Yuki felt his blood boil, knowing exactly what Kyo did.

"You bastard." Mumbled Yuki before punching Kyo in the face, Kyo stood there unfazed, with a speed that of lightning he grabbed Yuki by the neck and raised him off the ground by at least three feet. Yuki tried to kick him in the stomach but failed, Kyo walked over to the window and hung Yuki out it. Yuki once again punched Kyo in the face bringing blood from his lower lip, Kyo let go of his hold on Yuki and watched as he plummeted to the ground landing with a bone shattering thud, he looked back up to Kyo who was smirking, there with his last breath swore his revenge. Kyo turned around to see Tohru sitting there on the hearth of the fire place, he walked over to her stopping a few inches in front of her. She lifted her hand and brought his lips to hers, she licked his lips taking his blood.

"So how does it feel to be a vampire?" He asked in a whisper.

"Wonderful, how about you?" she asked.

"Devine, but we should be getting to sleep after all tomorrow night is a big night You need to find a job and I'll have work." He said as he lifted her up and went to the bedroom.

"But I don't want to go to sleep." She said with a pout. Kyo laughed and dropped her on the bed and laid down next to her wrapping a possessive arm around her bringing her close to him, they soon fell asleep.

The End... for now that is.

* * *

I am going to make a sequel for this story because I can no longer continue it in it's current state.

The sequel will take place 20 years in the future, and everything has changed completely! Here is a quick preview:

* * *

Eighteenth Year 2: the revenge of Yuki

It was dark in the world as a young vampire walked the streets, she was wearing a hooded robe which swayed as she walked. She turned into a alley and looked up to the red sky. 'I wonder where he could be! He said to be here when it was midnight!' She felt a presence and turned around to see a young man, he looked vaguely familiar. She dismissed it as nothing and continued waiting. The boy took a step forward and she felt a chill run up her spine, she looked at the boy as he raised his head, she knew exactly who it was.

"I told you I'd get my revenge."His voice was eerie and his face began to elongate and he grew fangs becoming a savage beast. _"Tohru!!"_

"KYO!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tohru as Yuki descended upon her.

* * *

Well there's the preview, until next time

Kyo San 0.07


End file.
